


Un cliché inesperado

by EnraHdez



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnraHdez/pseuds/EnraHdez
Summary: Hawks va a un bar, encuentra un lindo pelinegro y...El típico fic de chico conoce a chico en un bar y puede que haya algo de ladrones y policías de por medio, con un pequeño cameo de algunos de mis personajes preferidos de One Piece.Y la historia puede que tenga un poco más que solo eso... y puede que este buena... pero si no entras no sabrás.Son las 3 am y no se me ocurre qué más escribir.Veeeeen. Entraaaaa. Miraaaaa. Leeeeeee. Te va a gustaaaaaar.Está piola, dirían en mi país.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cameo: aparición breve de una persona conocida en una película o video, normalmente representándose a sí mismo o a un personaje sin nombre que puede no tener importancia para la trama. (wikipedia)
> 
> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Yo solo quería que Zoro y Hawks se conocieran, por eso puse a los chicos de One Piece (no a todos). Así que si no vieron el anime o leyeron el manga o lo que sea no se preocupen, no hacen gran cosa, solo cruzan un par de bromas, charlan un poco y listo. No hay spoilers ni nada que no vayan a entender.
> 
> SI NO LEES EL MANGA DE BNHA NO LEAS EL SIGUIENTE PÁRRAFO. (!)
> 
> Empecé a escribir este fic justo durante la pelea de Endeavor con el Nomu inteligente, antes de que supiéramos que Hawks... bueno, ya saben. Así que por eso pasa lo que pasa en mi fic. Y hoy se me dio por terminarlo y subirlo de una vez por todas.
> 
> AHORA LEER ES SEGURO.
> 
> ¡Gracias por su atención y por pasarse! ¡Espero disfruten el fic!

Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta color caoba.

Un.

Dos.

Tres golpes.

Un pequeño rectángulo que parecía un buzón de correo, ubicado a la altura de sus ojos, se abrió. La placa de metal que mantenía tapada la mini apertura se deslizó hacia la derecha, revelando unos irises negros rodeados por unas largas y espesas pestañas del mismo color.

-Clave- exigió una voz con acento alemán.

-Carne- respondió con rostro impasible.

La mirilla se cerró, seguida del sonido de la cerradura para que después la puerta se abriera de par en par, dejándolo entrar al local.

Dos metros de pura fibra, cabello celeste y una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla lo recibieron.

-¡Hawks bro! ¡Hace mucho que no se te veía por estos lares! – la misma voz de antes habló.

-¡Hola Franky! El trabajo, el trabajo. Estaba ocupado- explicó con una sonrisa mientras chocaba puños con el más grande- . ¿De verdad necesito la contraseña? Tengo el título de mejor cliente –bromeó.

-Lo sé, lo sé bro. Pero son órdenes del Capitán. Ruffy es bastante obstinado cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza y desde que Vivi le dio la idea quiere que todos la usen. Sin excepciones.

-Ah, ya veo – cabeceó.

-Sí, hasta los del personal tenemos una contraseña para ingresar- comentó el otro antes de estallar en una estruendosa carcajada.

El más bajo solo asintió otra vez y dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de despedirse y adentrarse en el local.

El Thousand Sunny era un bar que había descubierto unos tres años atrás, vagando aburrido durante la noche por las calles de la ciudad, buscando algo con qué entretenerse. Esa especie de león o girasol con rostro que estaba encima de la puerta de entrada le había llamado la atención, fue por eso que decidió pasar. ¿Buena idea? ¿Mala idea? No sabía, pero había terminado enganchado al sitio. Las bebidas eran buenas, servían aperitivos deliciosos y el personal era agradable.

A partir de esa noche se había vuelto un cliente asiduo. Iba una vez a la semana, el día que tuviera ganas, y si se le antojaba ir otra vez a pesar de que ya había cumplido con su visita acostumbrada lo hacía. El lugar le gustaba, además de que se había vuelto su territorio de caza. Había noches en las que cazaba algún lindo gatito para que calentara su cama, otras, alguna rata que había estado robando por la zona y que sin saberlo había ido a parar justo en la trampera.

Ese bar solía atraer a todo tipo de personas.

Su modus operandi era simple: se sentaba en la barra, pedía unos tragos, escaneaba la zona y dependiendo de sus deseos, bebía y coqueteaba con algún gatito (al que después se llevaría a algún hotel) , o solo charlaba cada tanto con el barman de turno y si era cierto peliverde arrogante le invitaba algunos tragos, luego salía y esperaba en el callejón junto al edificio para atrapar a la rata.

Hoy tenía ganas de lo primero. 

Caminó hacia la barra con la confianza de quien cree que el mundo le pertenece, sabiendo que llamaba la atención. Una de sus manos subió hasta su ondulado cabello rubio y lo peinó hacia atrás, un delgado mechón cayó sobre su pómulo derecho, dándole un plus a su ya de por sí atractivo rostro. Ojos azules se aseguraron de escanear todo el espacio, deteniéndose brevemente en aquellos que llamaran su atención, cruzando miradas y sonriendo coquetamente, comisura izquierda levemente más levantada que la derecha. Desprendió la chaqueta de cuero marrón que tenía puesta, exponiendo una remera gris de cuello en “V” que dejaba a la vista buena parte de su pecho y se ajustaba en todos los sitios correctos de su torso. Por último guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros azules rasgados que llevaba. Aquellos que eran apretados y marcaban los músculos de sus piernas y su trasero. Unos zapatos de cuero negro completaban el look.

Tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que estaban en una esquina y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó quien estaba atendiendo.

-Oi, halcón de cuarta, ¿En qué madriguera te habías metido? Hace años que no pisas– ceño fruncido, un ojo gris enfocado en los suyos y voz profunda y ronca reclamándole.

-Solo fueron tres semanas Zoro. ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

-Pff…- se rió-. Lo único que extrañé fueron los tragos que me invitas. 

-Que duro espadachín. Hieres mi corazón- puso las manos sobre su pecho y fingió una expresión dolida-. Yo aquí contando los días para volver a verte y tú diciendo que solo extrañabas que malgaste mi dinero en ti.

Su actuación le arrancó una carcajada al otro, quien después meneó la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro.

-Tú no extrañas ni a tu madre.

Esta vez la risa escapó de sus labios.

-Lo que tú digas – cedió-. Sírveme un whiskey en las rocas patán, y trae una botella de sake –pidió.

-Enseguida.

Mientras esperaba la bebida volvió a observar el lugar.

El bar tenía forma de “L”, apenas entrabas te encontrabas con una serie de mesas redondas negras rodeadas por sillas también negras. Todas dispuestas en el lado izquierdo de la primera parte del local, en el lado derecho estaba la barra que daba la vuelta en una especie de ángulo recto, estando también en la segunda parte donde se encontraban las de mesas de billar, póker, y los dardos. En esta zona, frente a la barra, la pared se interrumpía en un espacio de cinco metros por cinco metros que era el vip, donde tenían un mini bar y sillones de cuero negro alrededor de una mesa ratonera.

Todo el sitio estaba pintado de negro y tenía banderas piratas colgadas aquí y allá, había imágenes del mar, garfios, anclas y fotos de barcos dando vueltas. La iluminación era leve y solo las mesas de juego tenían un foco encima para alumbrarse.

En la pista de baile, que estaba justo entre ambas partes, había un pequeño escenario improvisado hecho con tarimas donde una banda tocaba. Hoy el hombre larguirucho del afro que es el músico oficial del lugar parecía estar ausente.

La pista era el mejor lugar para cazar a un lindo gatito.

Sus ojos atravesaron la multitud con atención, analizando, estudiando, tratando de encontrar algo que le gustara. Parecía ser que hoy estaba de suerte, porque a medida que pasaba de un individuo a otro se encontraba con algo mejor que lo anterior. Cuando por fin logró dar con el trasero perfecto, y fue subiendo su vista por la espalda del sujeto hasta encontrarse con un llamativo cabello color zanahoria, se cruzó con unos orbes azules destellantes que parecieron encajarse con los suyos.

Aquel que poseía esos zafiros, aún más bellos que sus aguamarinas, estaba parado unos metros más atrás del pelirrojo de buen culo. A su lado había una linda chica rubia y un chico algo desgarbado de cabello gris, pero ellos no importaban. Carajo, ellos no le interesaban ni un comino. No, quien tenía toda su atención era el hombre de las dos gemas, de cabello negro como el carbón. Llevaba una remera mangas cortas, de cuello bastante bajo, un tanto suelta pero que aun así no lograba esconder sus músculos. Tenía todos los brazos tatuados hasta las manos. Y por lo que alcanzaba a ver la tinta también le cubría el pecho, el cuello, y los trazos parecían llegarle hasta debajo del mentón. Y… Ohh… si aquel destello era lo que creía, en cada extremo de su labio inferior había un piercing.

Hawks quería morderlos, quería morder esos labios, aquellas joyas.

El individuo, que debió haber notado el breve recorrido que el rubio le hizo, volvió a enganchar sus miradas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ohh…

Le estaba flirteando. El bombón le estaba flirteando y él no se iba a hacer el tonto. Así que decidió devolverle le gesto con un extra. Le regaló un pequeño guiño. El otro rió, y alzó el vaso que tenía en la mano para beber, sin desenlazar miradas.

La estaba pasando tan bien, no podía creer su suerte.

-¡Oi! ¡Oi Halcón! ¡Hawks!

La voz del barman lo volvió de su mundo de seducción.

-Zoro- medió gruño cuando se dio vuelta.

-Relaja las garras, hace cinco minutos que estoy hablándote- el que gruñó esta vez fue él.

-Estaba en medio de algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Recién llegas y ya encontraste a alguien?

-Tampoco vine muy temprano, son las 3 am.-le dedicó una sonrisa torcida-. A esta hora aparece lo bueno.

El peliverde le dedicó una mirada aburrida, antes de extender un musculoso y bronceado brazo con un vaso de whiskey con hielo y ponerlo frente a él. También puso una botella pequeña de sake y otro vaso, este más pequeño, previo a abrir el recipiente y servir un trago.

-El whiskey es a cuenta de la casa- le dijo.

-Uhh, de haber sabido que me invitabas tú pedía algo más caro- habló con malicia. Señaló la botella-. ¿Hoy te contienes?

En esta ocasión pudo ver como sus expresiones se volvían enigmáticas.

-Después de mi turno tengo una cita.

-Ohh cazador, ya saliste.

-Cállate-lo retó-. ¿Y tú? Dime, ¿Qué encontraste?

Hawks tomó el vaso con su mano derecha, se dio vuelta y apoyó la espalda y los codos sobre la barra, mirando al grupo de gente bailando. Zoro se ubicó detrás de él, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-¿Y?

-A la derecha, remera azul oscuro, brazos tatuados, pelinegro y zafiros por ojos.

-Oh.

-¿Y?

-¿Seguro que es tu tipo?

Miró al barman con confusión.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Tú quieres “gatitos” y en este caso… tienes a un lobo.

Volteó su rostro y observó a su amigo de manera divertida. Aguamarina chocando con acero.

-Dependiendo de con quién, hay veces que es divertido ser el cazado. ¿No lo sabes tú bien a eso? ¿Ehh, cazador?

Cuestionó.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿En serio?

-No.

-¿Y si te hablo de un Halcón? No de este exactamente – se señaló a sí mismo-. Si no de uno que tiene los ojos y la misma conducta rapaz.

-Todavía sigo sin entenderte.

-Claro. Mejor ve a trabajar – dijo para darse vuelta y palmearle suavemente una mejilla.

Su mano fue cacheteada hacia un costado, siendo después abandonado.

¿Por qué a las personas les gusta negar lo obvio? No lo sabía.

Acercó el vaso a su boca y bebió un gran trago.

Ahh.

Ardía, quemaba, pero le encantaba. Necesitaba un buen trago, buena música, buena compañía.

El trabajo estaba imposible. Llevaban meses trabajando en un caso de narcotráfico. Un grupo nuevo, armado en su mayoría por mocosos, estaba vendiendo droga. Hasta ahí todo relativamente bien, normal. Otro caso más de venta ilegal de estupefacientes. Pero no, el problema es que estás drogas que vendían eran una especie de esteroides que generaban músculos a una velocidad casi imposible pero quemaban las neuronas de los consumidores, dando como resultado una serie de moles irracionales e incontenibles. La situación empeoró cuando la banda en cuestión mandó a uno de sus subordinados (que según los estudios médicos había consumido enormes cantidades de esta cosa) a atacar la escuela de oficiales de policía, todo para demostrar que no tenían miedo y dejar una advertencia: Si se meten con nosotros, nos metemos con ustedes. Luego atacan un campamento de entrenamiento, secuestran un alumno, se enfrentan a la policía y cuando al fin todos creen que está acabado porque detuvieron al jefe, resulta que no es así. El segundo al mando al parecer tomó la cabeza e hizo un trato con otra banda de delincuentes, resultando otra vez en un fuego cruzado con la policía y ellos logrando escapar. Otra vez.

Suspiró.

¿Cuándo acabaría esto?

El antiguo Teniente se retiró, el nuevo está hospitalizado con heridas muy graves por pelear con una de las moles que era más fuerte e inteligente que las otras, y solo quedaban él y el resto lidiando con todo.

Alcohol, necesita mucho alcohol.

Y Zoro que pareció notar su estado le dejó la botella de whiskey en la barra.

Ohh…

Asintió a modo de gracias.

Se sirvió otro vaso. Justo cuando estaba por tomar fue interrumpido.

-Así que un heavy drinker ¿Eh?-una voz barítona habló.

Hawks volteó para ver de quién era aquella melodía, y se encontró con esos zafiros que lo habían encantado. Su boca se abrió un poco. Jamás había visto un rostro tan bello. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la expresión “es más lindo de cerca”? Bueno, así pero nivel dios. Debajo de aquellas joyas había unas oscuras ojeras, pero tan solo profundizaban su color. Nariz respingada, pómulos altos y mandíbula finamente esculpida. Todos los tatuajes que tenía debajo servían para definirla mejor. Labios delgados pero de un rosa deliciosamente bello, decorados por dos aros color plata. Cuatro piercings en cada oreja.

Quería morderlos. Y quería descubrir cada tatuaje, ir trazando cada uno con su lengua.

Diablos. A esta altura seguro debe estar desarrollando una estigmatofilia.

-Algo así-respondió.

Ugh. Puedes hacerlo mejor que esto. Se reprendió.

Miró la jarra en las manos del otro.

-Cerveza- señaló.

El pelinegro miró su bebida.

-Sí.

-No tienes mucho aguante ¿eh?

¿En serio Hawks?

Su acompañante le brindó la sonrisa más endemoniadamente sexy que había visto. Si fuera mujer sus bragas ya estarían empapadas.

Eso significaba que no la había cagado.

-Eso depende.

-Oh ¿Sí?- jugueteó.

-Sí.

-¿De qué?

\- De la situación.

-Ah. Y dime…

El de ojos azules se sentó a su lado, su cuerpo inclinado en su dirección. 

De cerca era tan guapo…

-¿Qué?

-Entre las sábanas… ¿Qué tal es tu desempeño en esa situación?

Lo hizo reír, si su voz era una melodía entonces su risa era una sinfonía.

Sus miradas conectaron.

-No sé, ¿te gustaría descubrirlo?

Directo. Pensó.

-Mmm… tal vez sí, tal vez no. Primero terminemos estos-señaló los tragos- y después vemos.

Hacía tiempo, y a Hawks le gustaba ser quisquilloso cuando le tocaba ir abajo. 

Y además, mientras más lo retardara, mayor serían las ganas. Mientras más ganas, mayor la pasión. Mientras más pasión, mejor sería.

Resistirse le divertía, era parte del juego previo.

-Hawks- extendió su mano.

-Dabi- dijo extendiendo la suya para darle un apretón. Tenía un par de callos, pero era suave.

El rubio levantó una ceja. Pudo oír algunas campanas sonando a lo lejos.

-Qué curioso nombre.

-Me lo han dicho.

-¿Sí? Es que no se oye bastante seguido, aunque puede que sí lo haya hecho.

Un gesto extraño cruzó por el rostro del pelinegro.

-Bueno, cuando has pasado por una buena experiencia es difícil olvidarla. O el nombre de quién fue el que te hizo pasar por ella.

Pudo sentir su propia mirada afilándose.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿No sucede eso también con las malas?

-Ohh… pero cariño. ¿De verdad crees que yo podría darle una mala experiencia a alguien?

Su cuerpo se inclinó levemente sobre el suyo, sus caras a unos centímetros. De nuevo, gemas chocándose. Hipnotizándose. Provocándose. Intimidándose. Viendo quién da más, quién aguanta más. Quién se rinde primero.

Sonrisas torcidas, engreídas y arrogantes en ambas bocas.

-Sí, sí lo creo.- su voz unas cadencias más bajas, y dulce, como caramelo caliente, deslizándose sobre la superficie de un delicioso postre. Llamándote, tentándote.

El gesto de la persona que estaba a su lado se transformó en algo más.

-Entonces quizás me conozcas un poco. ¿Ehh?

-No sé, ¿tú que me dices?

-Que yo quiero conocerte a ti. En profundidad.

Las últimas palabras fueron un susurro que se deslizó como una corriente de aire cálido que envolvió su cuerpo.

Como si fueran dos cables de alta tensión tocándose, hicieron saltar chispas en el aire.

Como dos sustancias que no debían mezclarse, hicieron combustión.

Y sus lenguas se encontraron, recorrieron cada esquina de sus bocas, los dientes se hundieron en la carne con gula y lujuria. Sus manos se mezclaron, no supieron quién era quién. Que mano tocaba qué, qué dedos acariciaban aquí y allá, quién jalaba el cabello de quién. Todo era tan fogoso, tan caliente, tan rico y se sentía tan bien.

Excitante.

Era una batalla, una lucha de voluntades. De deseos. Se trataba de quién sometía a quién. Quién cedía primero. Eran dos egos que se enfrentaban y deseaban comerse al otro. Probar, morder, lamer, saborear, oler, sentir. Querían hacer todo eso. Pero necesitaban saber quién dominaría el juego. 

Los segundos parecieron horas, no había un ritmo fijo. Eran ansia, luego pasividad. Era tranquilidad, luego desesperación. 

Pero nada dura para siempre, el oxígeno es vital y en algún momento alguien necesita respirar.

Fue Hawks el que se separó y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

-Woah.

-Sí- soltó una risita su acompañante.

-¿Sabes qué?- cuestionó-¿Lo que dije antes? Ignóralo. Nos vamos. Ahora.

Se paró aceleradamente, sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y los dejó sobre la barra.

-¡Zoro! – gritó llamando la atención del peliverde-.¡Quédate con el cambio!-señaló el dinero.

Su amigo asintió y levantó la mano derecha saludándolo a la par que guiñaba su único ojo.

Sonrió. El muy cabrón sabía lo que estaría haciendo esta noche.

A su lado, Dabi pasó un brazo por su cintura y hundió la nariz en su cuello, acarició su piel con ella y subió hasta quedar justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Vamos?- susurró.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo. Permitiendo que se encaminaran a la salida.

Durante el breve trayecto, llevó su mano hasta el borde del pantalón del otro, antes de llegar a su trasero, y arrastró las puntas de sus dedos desde allí hasta llegar a la nuca, acariciándole la espina dorsal en el proceso. Jugueteando un poco. Enterró las falanges en aquella mata de pelo negra y acarició su cuero cabelludo, causando que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de su cita nocturna.

Una mirada entre molesta y hambrienta se le fue dada.

-No me provoques.

Aquella melodiosa voz advirtió.

-Estoy preparando el ambiente con anticipación-bromeó.

Ya habían salido y caminaban por la acera, alejándose del Thousand Sunny.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Conozco un buen sitio. Sígueme- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo consigo.

***  
A la mañana siguiente Hawks se despertó con un cuerpo tatuado y cálido envuelto alrededor del suyo, su piel llena de marcas por todos lados y su espalda baja, cadera y trasero deliciosamente adoloridos.

Cliché, pero el de anoche había sido el mejor polvo de su vida.

El mejor. El mejor. El mejor. El mejor. El mejor.

Y encima su amante nocturno se había quedado con él, no se había ido. 

Mejor aún.

Sonrió. Y después una risita tonta escapó de su rostro. Entonces se asustó. Sus ojos se abrieron como los de un búho y enseguida comenzó a moverse, tratando de desenredarse del otro. Tenía que levantarse e irse, porque aparte de que llegaría tarde al trabajo (el reloj sobre la cómoda marcaba las 7:15 am. y entraba a las 8am.), terminaría pensando tonterías y hasta gritando como una de sus fangirls cuando van a verlo hacer su trabajo.

No, no. Eso no sería bueno.

Así que sin saber cómo (quizás gracias a la experiencia ganada con los años de práctica), logró salir de ese desastre de piernas y brazos que eran los dos. Correr a la ducha para limpiarse lo más rápidamente posible. Vestirse a la misma velocidad y no despertar a su acompañante.

Cuando se dirigió a la mesita para tomar su celular y dejar unos billetes para ayudar a pagar la cuenta del motel, le echó un vistazo al bello durmiente sobre la cama. Suspiró. Era hermoso. Tenía un rostro hecho con cincel. Su expresión relajada mientras descansaba era pacífica, y dormía de un modo tan profundo que pareciera que no lo hubiera hecho en semanas. Algo que quizás sea cierto, esas ojeras tan oscuras no se conseguían fácilmente.

De nuevo, cliché, pero no pudo evitar acuclillarse al lado del mueble y extender su brazo para acariciar suavemente su cabello con la yema de sus dedos. El pelinegro sonrió entre sueños. Hawks recordó algunos momentos de su aventura, la pasión del encuentro y como al acabar el joven lo había tomado entre sus brazos, enterrado la nariz en su cuello, besado la zona y quedado en esa posición hasta que se durmieron. No sin antes decirle que era condenadamente bello.

Fue lindo.

Y no es que haya sido la primera vez que hacía algo como eso con una persona luego del sexo. El de barba era un amante mimoso cuando de verdad le gustaba la persona. Pero había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez y se sentía tan bien. Seguro estaba sonrojado ahora mismo.

Agh.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el colchón, se paró rápidamente y se refregó la cara con ambas manos. Miró a todos lados. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su jean, sacó un ticket de una compra en el súper que estaba algo descolorido y del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta sacó una lapicera. Garabateó rápidamente unas palabras, números, su nombre y dejó el papel en la mesa de luz sobre los billetes.

“Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien. Llámame.  
XXX-XXX-XXX  
Hawks.”

Acababa de hacer algo que nunca hacía. Era una excepción. De algún modo, también un golpe a su orgullo. Porque si Dabi no lo llamaba significaría que no lo había pasado tan bien como él o que el rubio no le había gustado. Estaba haciendo una apuesta en ese momento y esperaba no perderla. No quería lamentarse después. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía se lamentaría el doble, porque se quedaría con la incertidumbre. Con esto, las cosas serían más claras.

Si llamaba o escribía, le gustaba. Si no, no.

Suspiró, miró al pelinegro, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tenía que trabajar. No podía seguir retrasándose.

***

La comisaría era tan frenética como siempre.

Teléfonos sonando, gente haciendo denuncias, detenidos siendo puestos bajo custodia o interrogatorio, personas charlando en lugar de hacer su trabajo, otros en sus escritorios cubiertos de archivos o estudiando evidencia. Todos moviéndose de acá para allá y él adentrándose en ese mini caos.

Antes de ir al trabajo había vuelto al bar a buscar su auto que estaba estacionado en la cuadra de en frente. Y como soldado prevenido vale por dos, tenía guardado un bolso en el asiento trasero con una muda para emergencias. Jeans negros, camisa celeste, corbata azul claro, junto a los zapatos de ayer armaban su atuendo. Además, había aprovechado el baño del café que frecuentaba siempre para terminar de acomodarse el cabello y cepillarse los dientes en lo que preparaban su orden. Los empleados ya lo conocían, por lo que en lugar de decir algo se reían. No era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba. Seguro ya sabían a qué se debía y llevaban un seguimiento de cuantos polvos se echaba al mes o apostaban que días iría.

Bebió un trago de su dosis de cafeína diaria. Delicioso. Quizás más tarde almorzaría unas alitas o patas de pollo y así su día estaría completo.

Caminó hacia su oficina. Entró, tiró su maletín sobre el sofá junto a la entrada y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Encendió la computadora, dejó su café junto al monitor, tomó la caja llena de archivos que tenía a su costado, abrió los documentos que estaban en la PC y se enfrascó en el análisis de la información que tenía en las manos. Tenía que hacer algo. Lograr algo, descubrir algo. Era imperativo que ese caso fuera resuelto.

Seis carpetas leídas, dos cafés acabados, un cuello acalambrado y tres horas después, el Subteniente Hakamata entró en la habitación con una mirada seria.

-A la sala de reuniones Hawks. Ahora.

Fue todo lo que pronunció antes de salir. El rubio inmediatamente dio “Guardar” al archivo de Word en el que estaba trabajando, acomodó un poco los papeles dispersos sobre la mesa, y se levantó para ir detrás del otro hombre. 

En el cuarto estaban el resto de los agentes que trabajaban en el caso del narcotráfico. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa ovalada en el medio de la habitación, solo un asiento junto a Miruko estaba desocupado –que fue donde se sentó- y en una de las puntas no había silla, el lugar estaba vacío y frente a este había una pantalla blanca. Apuntado hacia ella había un proyector que estaba conectado a una computadora de la que uno de sus compañeros parecía ser el encargado.

Su amiga le pasó una taza blanca.

-Café para el joven adicto al trabajo.

-Graciasssssssss. Totales.

Le lanzó una mirada burlona.

-¿Alguna idea que hacemos aquí? – preguntó la peliblanca.

-Nop.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para conseguir la repuesta porque enseguida el Subteniente Hakamata se paró junto a la pantalla y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días. –siempre educado y elegante saludó a las personas de la sala-. Como quienes debemos estar presentes estamos aquí, pasaré a explicarles la razón por la que los llamé tan repentinamente – hizo una pausa que duró unas milésimas de segundos, en ese brevísimo momento su mirada se cargó de severidad-. El caso en el que hemos venido trabajando ha sido muy complejo, nos hemos manejado con muy poca información que ha sido conseguida de fuentes poco fiables o, mayormente basándonos en conjeturas hechas sobre la poca evidencia obtenida en escenas del crimen o en testigos demasiado asustados para contarnos todo lo que han visto. Como consecuencia de esto nos tocó pasar por situaciones además de riesgosas demasiado vergonzosas y lamentables. Sin ir más lejos, hace poco la escuela de oficiales tuvo que pasar por la desdicha de que uno de sus estudiantes fuera secuestrado, y como muchos cínicamente dicen “No hay mal que por bien no venga” – el Subteniente sonrió-, nosotros pudimos sacar algo de esta situación. El cadete Bakugou que fue exitosamente rescatado nos pudo proveer ciertos datos que resultaron claves para la recolección de información y el armado de un esquema sobre la organización de esta banda de imberbes narcotraficantes autodenominados “Liga de Villanos”. Uno de estos datos fue la descripción física de cada uno de los miembros de alto rango del grupo, que luego de una breve investigación en nuestra base de datos y un sorteo de posibles sospechosos, logramos que el joven identificara el rostro de la mayoría de ellos. Cosa que antes no habíamos podido hacer porque siempre se manejaban enmascarados, encapuchados o con los rostros pintados y se encargaban de portar guantes, por lo que tampoco podíamos conseguir sus huellas digitales. Muchos de ellos son criminales con antecedentes o buscados. Del único del que no pudimos conseguir nada en nuestro sistema fue de “Shigaraki Tomura”, líder de la banda de quien solo contamos con un retrato hablado.

Carajo.

A este sí que le gustaba hablar. Ese tono monótono lo estaba poniendo de los pelos. 

-… estos son los rostros de los sospechosos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de asentir hacia al que estaba en la computadora y voltearse a ver la pantalla.

Enseguida una serie de imágenes organizadas a modo de esquema fueron proyectadas en el fondo blanco.

Tres de ellas eran más grandes que el resto. Dos eran fotos, una, la que estaba en la cabeza, era un dibujo.

A esos tres los reconocía. Sobre todo, al pelinegro que estaba justo debajo del que sabía, a pesar del que dibujo estuviera en blanco y negro, era peligrís.

-¡CARAJO!- gritó. 

La taza que le dio su amiga ahora estaba destrozada en el piso.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Acá ha vuelto la perdida ¡Y con un nuevo capítulo! Cool ¿No?  
> Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y lamento mucho la tardanza. Pasé unos meses de locos, tuve que acomodar un par de cosas y así...  
> Pero bueno, eso no importa. Ahora tengo todo masomenos mejor y la próxima parte bastante avanzada, por lo que trataré de actualizar pronto.  
> No los detengo más, procedan a leer.

_Bling bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Sonar de trompetas y voces sexys.

A su jefe le gustaba iKON, a él solo le gustaba Bobby.

Ese tipo sí que estaba bueno, si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de follárselo lo haría con gusto y sin vacilar. Lo haría de todas las maneras posibles y luego contaría sin cansarse esa exquisita experiencia lo más descriptiva y detalladamente que pudiera a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Porque algo tan bueno se comparte, no se guarda tan egoístamente, un alma tan caritativa como él jamás podría hacerlo.

Nop, no podría.

…

Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse inconteniblemente y de su boca brotaron carcajadas.

¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Él? ¿Alma caritativa? Mentira.

La única razón por la que lo contaría era para presumir y refregárselo en la cara a todo el que estuviera frente a él.

Ahh…

Se sentía tan bien y tan descansado…

El rubio de la noche anterior. Hawks, se llamaba. Ese hombre había logrado llevarlo al éxtasis, lo habían hecho hasta el hartazgo, acabaron cansados de tanto follar, pero con ganas de más. Con esa idea en mente esa noche decidió apresar a su acompañante entre sus brazos y dejarse caer en un sueño profundo, esperando poder repetir lo de aquella noche en la mañana.

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero lo único que encontró en la cama al despertarse fueron solo las sábanas sucias y él. En ese momento se sintió molesto, se levantó bufando con irritación y tiró las inmundas telas al piso, no queriendo saber nada con lo sucedido en ese asqueroso mueble, en medio de esos harapos. Se metió en la ducha y miró con disgusto como el jabón, el shampoo y el acondicionador habían sido utilizados, estuvo unos buenos diez minutos mirando con asco los tres artículos de higiene esperando a que se incendiaran espontáneamente. O quizás con el calor de la furia en sus ojos.

Esas cosas habían sido tocadas por el rubio. Y él no quería saber nada con eso.

Ni tampoco con esa sensación de envidia que le producía saber que esa mañana las manos de ese hombre las tocaron, pero a él no.

Con esos sentimientos de asco, disgusto, molestia (y envidia) se bañó, quejándose de un “Mugroso rubio egoísta que no necesitaba, ni era tan bueno haciéndolo, ni tenía buen culo, que no fue capaz de quedarse para un polvo mañanero.” Junto con otras frases que iban como “¿Quién necesita a un hombre cuando Manuela es mejor?”, “Ni siquiera era rubio natural. Su vello púbico era negro.”, “Ahora que lo pienso se le notaban las raíces.”, “Ahh… pero tenía lindos ojos.”.

Rio. Recordar las cosas que dijo mientras se duchaba le hacía darse cuenta que a veces era infantil.

Cuando acabó se vistió con desgano y de a poco, juntando la ropa que estaba desparramada en el piso y poniéndosela de a una. No tenía apuro, su “empleo” no tenía horario y podía andar de perezoso tanto como quisiera.

Fue ese pensamiento lo que le recordó consultar la hora, corrió hacia su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama y allí vio unos billetes y un papel escrito.

No eran sus letras, tampoco su número, ni su nombre al final. Era todo del rubio de feo –lindo- culo.

En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Con el papel en manos tomó el teléfono decidido a guardar la información de contacto del horrible –hermoso- hombre.

-Un polvo, es un polvo – había murmurado en voz baja excusándose.

Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla y vio la hora (2:31 pm, para su información) fue que entendió porque el otro no estaba a su lado.

Pensando en toda la situación otra vez, ahora con la mente más fresca, podía notar que esa mañana había estado haciendo un berrinche porque la belleza rubia se había ido. También podía notar que había podido dormir durante varias horas sin despertarse.

Como un loco, que ríe y habla solo, volvió a sonreír.

-Nee, Shigaraki, me parece que ahora sí que lo perdimos – una voz aguda habló.

-Haz silencio Toga – otra voz, ronca y baja, respondió.

-Nee, Shigaraki, ¿Y si lo hago bello? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

Un suspiró fue todo lo que se oyó.

-Nee, nee, ¿Puedo? No ves que está roto. Ya no nos sirve, así nadie lo querrá. Pero si yo lo hago hermoso todos lo desearán. ¿Qué dices, Shigaraki Tomura?

\- Te dije que hicieras silencio Toga- la voz, esta vez tenía un matiz filoso y parecía el siseo de una serpiente.

Dabi se levantó del sillón en el que estaba tirado, lo rodeó y apoyó la cadera en el respaldo, enfrentando a sus dos “compañeros de trabajo”, uno sentado en una banqueta delante del mostrador del pequeño pero elegante bar, la otra parada al lado de este.

Sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo y con su mano izquierda empezó a jugar con el artefacto. Encendiéndolo y apagándolo, lanzándolo y atrapándolo una y otra vez.

-Yo puedo callarla- una sonrisa torcida cruzó su rostro-. ¿Qué dices Himiko? ¿Quieres ver que pasa primero? ¿Tú embelleciéndome o yo callándote?

La joven sacó un cuchillo del liguero que estaba en su pierna derecha y se encaminó hacia él. Risitas tontas escapándose de su boca, una loca mirada de júbilo en sus ojos.

El peligrís, harto, suspiró. ¿Hasta cuándo lidiaría con ese par de dementes? Cada día se veía más tentado a dejar que se mataran. O a matarlos. Una de dos. Lo que pasara primero.

*

Cerró la puerta de su oficina con suavidad, bajó las persianas de la ventana que daba al pasillo y tiró la carpeta con las fotos de los sospechosos del caso de narcotráfico sobre el sillón.

Inhaló profundamente.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 7… 7…

Soltó un grito en forma de susurro que pareció un gruñido.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a pasarse las manos por su cabello perfectamente peinado, rascándose el cuero cabelludo y luego jalando mechones, haciendo un desastre de su melena rubia siempre estilizada.  Su respiración estaba agitada, parecía la de una bestia enfurecida. Caminaba de un lado a otro, paseándose por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

¿Qué estupidez más grande había cometido? ¿En qué desastre se había metido? ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Cómo iba a solucionar ese desastre? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta mala suerte para que, de entre de más de treinta tipos que había esa noche, tuviera que tirarse justo al que era un criminal altamente peligroso? Y si eso no fuera poco ¡Era parte del caso que él estaba investigando! El caso en el que llevaba meses trabajando. El caso que si lograba resolver con éxito le aseguraría ese ascenso que tanto quería. El caso que había dejado a su ídolo gravemente herido y hospitalizado. El caso en el que un sinfín de personas habían terminado heridas.

El caso que tenía unos criminales despiadados, crueles, insensibles, que hacían lo que querían. Criminales a los que no les importaban las personas, seres egoístas que solo se preocupaban por ellos y no les tocaba una sola fibra sensible el matar a inocentes o ancianos o niños para conseguir lo que deseaban.

Sintió su ánimo decaer.

¿Cómo es que el joven de anoche, ese pelinegro apasionado y coqueto, que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo llamó “hermoso” era una escoria, una basura, una rata, de tal nivel?

Se sentó en el sillón. Su mirada perdida en la nada. Las manos sobre las rodillas, tocando la tela húmeda con el café que le dio Miruko.

Se sentía triste y decepcionado, había sido algo de una noche que deseaba llevar más allá pero que ahora ya no podrá.

No debía.

Y tenía que matar toda esperanza, todo deseo o anhelo de algo más, y endurecerse para poder seguir adelante con la investigación y desarmar esa organización ilícita. Resolver su caso.

_Bien._

Respiró hondo.

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._

Sus nervios se tranquilizaron un poco.

_Bien, bien. Bien. Piensa Hawks, piensa Hawks._

El primer paso para resolver su caso, era buscar una solución al predicamento en el que estaba ahora.

Si le decía al Subteniente Hakamata que conocía a Dabi y cómo es que lo conocía y de qué naturaleza era su relación, lo iba a sacar del caso. Aun sabiendo que Hawks sería incapaz de alterar el caso u ocultar evidencia lo sacaría lo mismo porque ese era el curso a seguir en esa clase de situaciones. Otra razón por la que no podía decirle que conocía al pelinegro es porque tendría que decirle en **dónde** lo conoció, lo que lo llevaría al Thousand Sunny y él no podía llevarlo a ese lugar. Por lo que tampoco podía mentir y decirle que vio a esos tres en el bar que frecuentaba siempre y que allí podían investigarlo.

No podía.

El Thousand Sunny era un bar al que iban toda clase de personas. Desde detectives de alto rango como él pasando por personas normales como estudiantes o trabajadores, yendo a estrellas del deporte o artistas, rondando gangsters peligrosos hasta ratas asquerosas. Eso se debía a que Luffy, su dueño, era una persona muy simpática y de mucho carisma que fácilmente podría entablar amistad hasta con una tabla, pero para conocer a todo tipo de personas no solo hay que ser agradable, también hay que estar y andar por todo tipo de ambientes. Hawks no era tonto y sabía muy bien que a pesar de que en ese lugar todos eran personas de buena naturaleza también tenían su lado oscuro y que no andaban en cosas especialmente limpias. También sabía que la Interpol estaba detrás de las espaldas de los empleados del bar y su dueño. Y conocía muy bien lo que podría pasar si decía que aquellos tres bastardos habían andado por esos lados.

Solo esperaba que la Interpol se mantuviera interesada en ellos y no tanto en sus clientes.

Esta tarde tendría que pasarse sí o sí por aquel lugar. Necesitaba cruzar un par de datos.

También estaba el tema de que le había dejado su número a Dabi. Si el otro lo contactaba eso también sería un medio importante para avanzar en la investigación, pero si él no lo decía no serviría de mucho. Podría decir que conoció al otro hombre en otro club, no en el que va siempre, pero (otra vez) si ellos iban a investigar y pedían las cintas del local, cual fuera que fuese que el dijera, el otro no aparecería y si lo hacía, ellos no estarían juntos en ningún momento.

Suspiró.

Se levantó del sofá, hizo un par de respiraciones profundas, levantó la persiana de la ventana que daba al pasillo, se arregló un poco el cabello y se encaminó fuera de su oficina. Tenía sed, quería tomar un vaso de agua. Quería hablar con algunas personas y seguir con su trabajo como si nada, al menos tanto como pudiera hasta que tuviera que ponerse serio.

                                                                                 ***

6:30 PM

Esa hora marcaba el reloj sobre su escritorio. Dio guardar a los informes en los que trabajaba en su computadora, cerró todo, apagó la computadora. Acto seguido ordenó y guardó bajo llave los archivos con los que trabajaba. Fue hasta el armario que tenía en la habitación, sacó una campera de cuero negra, se cambió los pantalones que apestaban a café por otros que estuvieran limpios, negros también, y luego salió de allí, no sin antes cerrar con llave. Hoy no estaba de guardia así que se daría el gusto de retirarse temprano de la comisaría.

Caminó a través del mini caos que tuvo que enfrentar esa mañana. No importaba el día, la hora o el momento, siempre estaba igual. Saludó a sus compañeros, intercambió un par de bromas, le tiró un beso a Miruko, mantuvo la sonrisa y el porte hasta que cruzó el marco de la puerta. Una vez estuvo afuera, se desinfló como un globo, tomo el celular e hizo la llamada que debía hacer.

Timbró tres veces y contestaron.

-¡Oi halcón de cuarta! Tan solo nos vimos anoche ¿Y ya me extrañas que me andas llamando? - el tono agresivo-amistoso le subió un poco el ánimo.

-Soy como una polilla con la luz, sé que no debo rondarte cazador porque podría acabar muerto, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Este halcón quiere que lo cacen – bromeó.

  _“No sabía que tenías un amigo tan… poético”_ Pudo escuchar que una voz decía en el fondo y luego como su interlocutor le respondía con un _“Shh…”._

-Aunque me halagas halcón, no eres tú el ave que yo quiero.

-Ni tú quien yo quiero que me cace.

Las ruidosas carcajadas del peliverde se oyeron.

-Hablando con seriedad Zoro, necesito verte en este momento. Tenemos que hablar. Es algo con respecto al bar y a ustedes que podría causarles problemas.

A pesar de que era una llamada pudo sentir como el ambiente se tensaba.

-Estoy llegando al Sunny, ya comienza mi turno. No digas ni una sola palabra más – su tono era serio, grave-. ¿En cuánto estarás aquí?

-Veinte minutos.

-Bien. Nos vemos.

Antes de que pudiera despedirse el otro ya había cortado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy fan del Kpop, pero conozco algunos grupos y sé el nombre de sus integrantes (o de la mayoría). Estoy en proceso de aprendizaje.  
> A quienes son fans o les gusta o conocen ¿No les pasaba que al principio se los confundían y después es como "¡Pero son todos re distintos ¿Cómo es que no los distinguía?!"?  
> Y bueno, algunos idols son muy sexys (Kai, JB, esos son ustedes) o tienen un increíble atractivo que no sé de dónde sale. Bobby es uno de esos.  
> (Recibo recomendaciones)  
> (Los abdominales de Jinyoung en "He is psychometric" casi me matan)
> 
> Gracias por pasarse a leer. Que tengan un buen día, buena tarde o buena noche (lo que corresponda).
> 
> Comentarios, ideas y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Si notan algún error ortográfico, de tipeo, sintáctico o si escribí mal algún nombre no duden en decírmelo.
> 
> ¡Saludos! ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno! ¡Muchas gracias por leerse el fic y llegar hasta acá!
> 
> Por lo que pueden ver tiene como un final abierto (si es que a eso se le puede llamar final), por lo que si a varias personas les interesa lo puedo continuar. Si no, queda ahí o veo si hago algo para cerrarlo bien y que no quede tan abierto. A mi me gusta así, por eso pensaba cerrarlo ahí.
> 
> PARA QUIENES LEEN EL MANGA DE BNHA:  
> Por eso expliqué lo de Endeavor al principio. Lol. Y sí, obvié un poco del contenido canon.
> 
> AHORA ES SEGURO LEER.
> 
> De nuevo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que tengan un buen día, buena tarde o buena noche! (lo que corresponda)
> 
> Se aceptan críticas constructivas (por favor no ofensas, ni faltas de respeto) y si ven algún error de ortografía o sintáctico o encuentran alguna incoherencia, por favor, no duden en decirme. Desde ya, muchas gracias. No sean tímidos, comenten.
> 
> ¡Saludos! ¡Éxitos a todos!
> 
> PD: El pelirrojo de buen culo en el bar es Hinata de Haikyuu!! pero como solo tiene esa menos que breve aparición, no daba poner todas las etiquetas.


End file.
